Kagome's Final Goodbye
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: ONESHOT Well he did it...again.  Inuyasha went to be with Kikyo and then admits his love for her to Kagome!  This time Kagome has had enough.  She can't take it anymore.  She lost her family now him to a dead woman. What she did will surprise you.


**Kagome's Final Goodbye**

Kagome was walking through the forest to gather some stick for camp when she heard some sounds coming from ahead. For all day she was thinking about how she was going to tell Inuyasha how she felt and hope that he feels the same way. She walked towards the sound as quietly as she could. She came upon a clearing and then she knelt down to a nearby tree to see where the sound came from.

To her horror, there he was. The man that she was going to pour her heart out to is pouring his heart out to a dead priestess. "Inuyasha" she whispered as she see the event that beholds her sight. She saw a mating take place as she saw Kikyo's legs wrapped around Inuyasha's waist as he pumped her wildly along with her moans and groans. Kagome quietly got up and tip-toed away until she was sure she was out of hearing range then she tore through the forest.

"How could you? How could you do this to me...again!" she yelled as she kept running. She found herself back at the camp where a confused Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked towards her as she plops herself on her bag and burst into tears. Sango stood up and went to her best friend.

"Kagome? What's wrong? What happened?" Sango asked kneeling down next to her friend.

Kagome continued crying.

"Kagome?"

"That son-of-a-bitch!"

"What? Inuyasha?"

"That bastard!"

"Kagome what did Inuyasha do now?" Miroku asked.

Kagome stopper her crying and turn to face Miroku and Sango to explain.

"I was going to get some firewood when I heard a noise up ahead so I went to see what it was and what I found was Inuyasha fucking Kikyo. So I ran and somehow found my way back to camp" she explained.

"That FUCKER!" Sango yelled. "How can he keep doing this to you Kagome?"

"And just when I was about to tell him how I truly felt too. Damn him".

"It's best to say that you should finally give up on your attempts to win his heart Kagome".

"I think you're right Miroku...I might as well stop...I might as well give up...I might as well DIE" said a teary eyed Kagome.

"Don't say that Kagome you know that me, Miroku and Shippo need you".

"I know that but I can't stand to be around Inuyasha anymore. Now that he fully choosen that clay-headed bitch over me there's no reaason why I should stay".

"Look Kagome, I will travel with you so you won't be alone".

"Ya Kagome you know that I can't stand being around Mr. Meany" Shippo said.

"Same goes for me. It will be just the three of us".

"Just the three of what?" said a bullied hanyou.

"We are going to continue our quest without you Inuyasha".

"What the fuck are you talking about Sango? You know you can't do this without me".

"Wanna bet".

"Kagome? What's wrong with you?" he said as he look at Kagome who was slightly shaking.

"I can't be around you anymore Inuyasha. I saw you with that bitch at that clearing". This made Inuyasha's eyes wider.

"What?"

"Oh don't act stupid you ass!" Sango yelled.

"It's clear that have choosen Kikyo over me. You choose the same bitch that tried to kill me more than once. I was going to tell you tonight how much you really meant to me. But since that image of you fucking is burned in my mind. I don't have to tell you anymore. So I am going to continue the quest without you" Kagome explained as she stood and walked pass Inuyasha to a nearby tree. Shippo brought her bag to her and sat by her feet.

"Kagome I ..."  
"No Inuyasha! Nothing you can say that will make this any better! Do you have any idea how much I am hurting right now Inuyasha?! Do you have any idea how much you truly meant to me?! Tell me the truth Inuyasha for once in your fucking ass life! Do you love Kikyo rather than me?!" said the pissed off and hurt miko as she waited for her answer which she already knows what it is.

With his head down in shame he only said one word that would confirm her fear, "Yes".

A sharp pain struck her heart. Her best friend, her fist love, the one she would give her heart to, her soul to, her _body_ to, had jus admit that he loves that clay-walking bitch more that her. And with that she turned and walked away into the forest leaving everything behind.

"Kagome wait..." Inuyasha said as he tried to explain things to her.

She whipped around and stared at him with a look of pure hurt in her eyes. "Wait! Wait for what?!"

"I want to explain".

"Explain huh. Explain why you kept that shitty ass secret of yours? Explain why you could've told me that you were still in love with Kikyo? Explain why would you put me through this again? Can you do that Inuyasha? Can you explain it to me? NO YOU CAN'T!" said a more then pissed of miko.

"I didn't ..."

"Want to hurt me? Oh please save the fucking drama Inuyasha. I heard it before. Now that you got Kikyo, you wouldn't mind if I go to Kouga now would you?"

"What?!!"

"DON'T WHAT ME YA BITCH!! I CAN GO AND TELL KOUGA THAT I WILL BE GLAD TO BE HIS MATE AND BE LADY OF THE SOUTHERN LANDS! I CAN GO AND TELL KOUGA THAT YOU BROKE MY HEART YET AGAIN! AND THERE ISN'T A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

"She's got a point there Inuyasha".

"Shut the fuck up Miroku!"

"Sowwyy".

"Look I want to say I'm sorry..."

"NO! Sorry ain't going to work this time Inuyasha" said a sobbing Kagome. "You really fucked up with me. You really did broke my heart into so many pieces that no one will be able to put it together. I am no longer your best friend. Nor your friend. As of this moment...you are nothing to me".

"Oh Kagome" said a sadden Sango while holding a now crying Shippo with Kilala on her shoulders.

"I am sorry Kagome".

"I'm sorry that I met you Inuyasha. I'm sorry that I released you. I'm sorry that I traveled with you. I'm sorry that I developed feelings for you. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you! You caused my death Inuyasha!!" and with Kagome turned and took off running leaving a very shocked hanyou in the dust.

"You see what you did you punk ass! Come on Miroku, let's go find her".

"Gladly. I don't want to be here anymore" and the other left to go fnd there friend. Inuyasha still standing there soaking in what Kagome told him. "_She's in love with me?_" he thought shamefully.

Kagome ran and ran until she found a cave and went inside. She had sat down and looked at her hands. She then layed down on the ground and thought about what she should do now. She doesn't want to be here anymore. Her family have died in her time due to a fire. She had decided to stay here and had sealed to well knowing if she go back it's too painful. But it doesn't measure to this. For this was her heart that she had put on the line. Now she can't do iti no more. She doesn't love Kouga despite what she told Inuyasha. All she wants is out, and there's one way to do it...SUICIDE! She reached in her socks and pulled out a dagger that she carries with her at times she looks at the blade and studied it. She then heard footsteps nearby followed by a "Sango, Miroku, she's in here" by Shippo who ran to her. She was hoping she do this alone.

"Kagome. What are you doing with that?" Sango said fearing of what might happen in front of her eyes.

"I can't do it anymore Sango. I wa s hoping to be dead before you all got here".

"Kagome you know you can't do that".

"Why Miroku? There's nothing else here. Sure there are you guys but to me there is nothing here!"

"You can't kill yourself Kagome, I need you here" said a sobbing kitsune.

"You have Sango and Miroku to take care of you Shippo. You'll be fine" she said as she sat up and turned around so they won't see.

"Kagome I know you don't have to heart to do it" Sango said.

"Do what?" Inuyasha intercepted. Kagome stood up and walk towards Inuyasha with the dagger in her hand. "What are you doing with that wench?"

"Oh how am I going to miss that word" Kagome said as she stopped just inches from his face. She placed the dagger in his hands and with her hands in his she held up the dagger close to her heart.

"I want you to feel what I'm feeling. To know the hurt that will never leave my heart. To know that you cause the events that are happening".

"The fuck you talking about?"

"Look closely you asshole!" Sango said with tears running down her eyes.

"What?"

"Kiss me Inuyasha".

"Huh?"

"If I can't have you at least I want one kiss from you".

"Uh...okay..." and with that Kagome tip toed up and gave him a sweet loving kiss. Then she went by his ear and said sweet nothings. Then she quickly let go of his hands and hugged him hard causing the dagger to pierce through her chest into her heart. She let out a yelp in pain. She then rose to her ear and said her last final words.

"Inuyasha. I have no choice but to forgive you". Inuyasha was shocked. "W-w-what?"

"I forgive you for hurting me so much. But through it all, I still love you. Like I said you caused the death of me. I'll always remember you...Inuyasha" she whispered the last part as she went limp. Inuyasha caught her and look down to see the dagger burried deep within her chest.

"No! NO! Kagome! Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha said as he shoke her gently.

"No, no no no nooo!" said a heartbroken Sango as she cries hard into Miroku's chest followed by him shedding a few tears as well. Shippo and Kilala held in embrace as they see their friend die before there very eyes.

"Kagome don't die on me dammit!!" and with his demon hearing he heard her heart beat stopped. "Her heart stopped. NO!"

"You see! You see what the fuck you did you punk ass mothafucker!" Sango screamed. "You killed her Inuyasha just like she said! You can see the fact that you had a perfect woman right in front of your face ya bitch!" and she broke down again.

"I'll never see Kagome again!" said Shippo still sobbing.

"We can bury here and come and speak to her when we want to visit" Miroku suggested.

This realization sent Inuyasha's emotions on a rollercoaster. He couldn't believe he truly caused Kagome's death. "I'm so sorry Kagome" he said as he looked at the lifeless body of his best friend.

Soon the group buried their friend in a neatly dugged grave and was covered in flowers. They then said a prayer and left the cave. Miroku had placed sutras over the caves entrance so that only they are allowed to visit her when they want to. Shippo was not taking this well as he lost a 'mother' he loved so dearly. He cried himself to sleep in Sango's arms. Sango still was sobbing as she lost the only true friend she ever did have thanks to a jerk ass hanyou.

"Well Kagome. I hope you are doing well where ever you are. Just so you know that I will never every forget you. All I know is that you want us to be happy". She broke down again while Miroku grabbed her shoulder and led her out of the cave. Inuyasha had already left the cave and was up in a tree siting on a branch with sadness, pain and guilt overwhelming him.

'_Oh Kagome...I am so sorry that I did this to you. If it weren't for me, you would have never died. You put that blade in my hands so you wouldn't go to hell. So you would live peacefully and happily. I don't know what I'll do without you. I know that I love Kikyo but, she's not you. You're special to me. I'll always miss you...my Kagome"._ And before he took off into the forest, Inuyasha let tears run down his face. He knows that Kagome is gone, and will never come back.


End file.
